Known throttle valve devices, particularly electrically operable throttle valve devices for internal combustion engines, have a throttle valve housing in which a throttle valve for varying a flow cross section for a gas is pivotally mounted. In some cases the throttle valve is implemented in an electrically drivable manner. For tolerance reasons, the throttle valve housings of known throttle valve devices are generally made of metal or a thermosetting plastic. The throttle valve housing is sealed by a cover which serves on the one hand to cover a drive casing and, on the other, constitutes a counter bearing for a throttle valve shaft in the region of a passage cross section of the throttle valve device. Both the throttle valve housing and the throttle valve cover have fixing means whereby the throttle valve device can be mounted on an upstream air filter device and on a downstream intake pipe device. The disadvantage of known throttle valve devices of this kind is that the time and effort of mounting the throttle valve device in the intake tract of an internal combustion engine is costly. Moreover, increased sealing complexity is required.